


Only Human After All

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Lverse, One Shot, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A meeting between immortals of all kind





	Only Human After All

**Author's Note:**

> It was really only a matter of time until I couldn't resist adding GOmens to my personal mess of a headcanon universe.  
> I mostly wrote this for me, but if anyone else enjoys it that's an added bonus :) but I'm guessing it just wouldn't make sense to most people xD

_One look at him, and the child recoils._

_Dial tone, phone pressed to her ear._

_"Vickyy? Ve, areyou there? I think I've found another one!"_

_Much too young her face to show this much distress._

_Although there's something about her..._

_Something..._

_Something strange?_

_Something missing._

_Why can't he remebers what it is? Why does it feel like he can't think at all?_

 

* * *

 

When Aziraphale comes to, his head feels fuzzy. It is as if he wants to remember something, but it's not quite there- angels shouldn't be able to forget something though, should they? Oh well, maybe it is normal after waking up. He is only just getting used to this sleeping business at the moment, after all... Tho he has already taken a liking to it, despite only trying it at all after Crowley bothered him enough.

He opens his eyes, gets up- freezes. It's the middle of the day- has he slept _this_ long? That never happened before... Has he forgotten to tell himself when to wake up before going to bed last night? Wait- he can not, in fact,  _remember_ going to bed. HEe had gotten up on what he is more and more certain was _today_ , tended to his books and the three plants Crowley brought into his bookshop a while ago, then went out for- for something to eat? Probably? ...and that is where it gets really fuzzy.

Distressed, Aziraphale hastens to the telephone to call his favorite demon to help.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, perhaps on a different planet, definitely in a different universe, Victoria is _pissed_.

"Go lead the central, they said.. It'll be fun, they said. No more fucking weirdos from k4. Ugh. Not helping if there's worse weirdos wanting my help!" staring at the ceiling, she groans loudly before turning her office chair back around in a flourish and bending down so her face is way too close to the camera.

"What's it this time, Cash?"

"Uh. Wellllll" says the girl with a grimace that tells Vicky more than enough. 

"Ugh. What is it. War? Intergalactic chaos? Not another supernatural bullshit, is it?"

Akasha grimaces even more, tho a bit of a mischievous grin is coming through. "That's actually getting quite close to it... Had a bit of an apocalypse situation here"

"A what now" Vicky looks like she'd like to facepalm. Hard. With a brick wall or something. Not like it would actually hurt her.

"Well, not anymore, don't worry! Just some leftovers, and some chaos in general... I'm not sure whether the planet structure is natural in any way, guessing not... Definitely a lot of caught souls, and a few almost torn ones, too"

"SPN 2.0. Kill me now. Can't someone else go?!"

"The only other one free at the moment is Felicitas, and I would- _rather_ not involve her in this."

"Yeah no yeah definitely not. Okay. Ugh. Can't leave central alone tho..."

"Oh please, just have Cleo keep half an eye on it, alright? Please, this entire place feels- unstable."

 

* * *

 

After Aziraphale called him so distressed, Crowley comes to the bookshop immediately. 

" _Angel?_ " he calls from the entrance, door snapping closed behind him. "Angel, are you alright?"

"Over here" Aziraphale calls softly. Crowley finds him on the couch in the back room, his hands shakily holding a cup of tea.

"What happened?" asks Crowley. You said you saw something, but forgot? You didn't have visitors from- from _upstairs_ , did you?" 

"I don't think so" Aziraphale mumbles. "Although I don't know who else could have the power to make my head all fuzzy like that."

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure whether it was that kind? And what do you mean you forgot? Freaking me out here, angel!"

"Well..." Aziraphale tells him what he remembers. Crowley frowns, brows drawing together more and more. He never heard about anything like this before...

"Maybe we should go back together, walk the path you walked earlier..." to the scene of crime, he doesn't say.

* * *

 

"Still certain the almighty has a plan for or control over everything, angel?" Crowley asks Aziraphale drily as the angel is freaking out when he suddenly can't remember where he went at a crossroad.

Before he can reply, they are interrupted from a voice coming, quite literally, from above.

"'The almighty'? Like a frigging God? What like, seriously? She took her god complex this far in this universe? I always knew she had it bad but- gee!" 

"Excuse me?" Aziraphale asks, looking up, completely confused. Crowley is scanning the nearby roofs- and yep, there are legs dangling from one- but before he can warn Aziraphale, the person- people, a woman and a girl- are jumping down, floating to the ground.

"Uh, just to clear shit up first, there's no god, not really." says the woman, crazy orange-red hair waving around her head in curls. "I mean like, _now_ definitely not, Luce died like- what, ten years ago on this one? Oh don't like like that, what have I said wrong now?"

The last sentence is directed at the girl, who rolls her eyes at the woman and nods in the direction of Crowley. "That one already has half a matrix complex, you're just making it worse, Vicky!"

"A what?" Crowley asks. What in hea- hell- in these fucked up people's sake is going on?

The woman- Vicky- shrugs. "Eh, yeah, thinking whatever you're experiencing isn't real or some shit. Don't worry, you _are_ real, I think therefore I am and all that, you're a real hu- well okay not really human? I guess? I mean first gen siyee usually want to get changed back into humans but I'm _guessing_ you're too used to being uh thaat by now? Cause if kash isn't shitting me yall are six thousand years old. Which begs the question how the Fuck did you not notice you're trapped in a trapworld with no God." 

Aziraphale has never been one to give up easily, but right now he can't even try to follow all of that, so he focuses on what is most important (and no, to him, that is not the existence or non-existence of God).

"You think this-" he gesticulates around themselves- "might not be real? Crowley- why?"

Crowley shrugs. "Added torture? Maybe I'm really in hell and you're dead, or you never existed? What do I know"

Aziraphale gapes.

Vicky rolls her eyes. "You're real, dude. He's real. Chill. Do realise this is what a figment of your imagination might say, but I'm telling ya, what we're about to tell you is gonna be so absurd to you, your brain can't dream that up. So, wanna bring down a loose organization of soul-stealing organization of wannabe celestials?"

And, after averting the apocalypse and turning their backs to heaven and hell, who are Crowley and Aziraphale to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> 'siyee' is a fantasy tribe of people who have been forced/coerced into being changed into small still human like creatures with wings, prone to disabilities etc by a more or less evil goddess in the books "age of the five" by trudi canavan (definitely recommend reading those btw!) and in my headcanonverse vicky etc just took that word and are applying it to every species that has been intentionally changed
> 
> Akasha didn't wipe Aziraphale's memory, she just knocked him out cold 
> 
> I also thought about Crowley, as in many fanfics who accepted that fancanons, having chronic pain in his legs bc he's supposed to crawl on earth... Kasha noticed, also part of the reason she doesn't want Felicitas there (who can 'feel' other people's physical and emotional pain). Don't worry, they'll fix Crowley, and curse wannabegod Luce a bit more.


End file.
